Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related to a cover plate and an electronic device, and more particularly to a cover plate which may drain electrostatic charges and an electronic device with slim borders.
Description of Related Art
Currently, a variety of touch control products such as smart phones or tablet PCs are available on the market. When users operate these types of touch control products, since human body carries a certain degree of electrostatic charges, the electrostatic charges carried by the human body will be transmitted from fingers to the touch panel, causing electro-static discharge (ESD) phenomenon. The electrostatic current generated by the ESD may be transmitted to a transmitting circuit of the touch panel, causing damage to the transmitting circuit.
One of the methods that prevent the touch panel from being damaged by the ESD is to dispose a ground line next to the transmitting circuit. Specifically, FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional electronic device. Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional electronic device 10 has a touch panel 12. In FIG. 1, a portion of a decoration layer 14 is hidden while a portion of a peripheral circuit 16 of a touch panel 12 is exposed. As shown by FIG. 1, the peripheral circuit 16 of the touch panel 12 includes a plurality of transmitting circuits 18 and a circular ground line 19 which is located outside the transmitting circuit 18 with a certain width. The circular ground line 19 is used for draining electrostatic charges to prevent the electronic device 10 from being damaged by the ESD. However, such decoration layer 14 at the peripheral circuit 16 of the touch panel 12 needs to have a certain width to cover the peripheral circuit 16, making it difficult to achieve slim border design.